


【短小肉】究惑《浴室》

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized - Fandom, Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【短小肉】究惑《浴室》

补原文165章肉

 

花洒被开到最大，哗啦哗啦的水流声响彻整个浴室，似乎是想要掩盖什么。

 

秦究把游惑压在墙上，炙热的吻落下来，带着可怕的热情与欲望。唇舌相缠，啧啧水声令人忍不住脸红心跳。

 

“……大考官？”秦究邪气一笑，滚烫的气息扑在游惑白皙小巧的耳垂上。浴室的灯很亮，在耳垂中央反射出微光。游惑被吻的有些失神，微微启唇，嫣红的舌轻轻窜动着，引得秦究下腹邪火顿起。

 

“真勾人。”他笑着，手指抚过那小小的耳钉。

 

游惑意识回笼了些，反手就要抓住秦究的手，却反而被他一把拽住。

 

“放手。”他冷着脸道。

 

可惜了，若不是耳垂和脸颊可疑的微红作祟，前主考官A的冷脸训斥，还是让人很有压力的。

 

只不过即使没有这些，秦究显然也不属于“有压力”的这一拨人。

 

他冲着游惑笑了笑，趁A先生眼神还有些迷离，变本加厉地抓住了游惑的另一只手，并且顺手拿了块毛巾，手上动作飞快，将游惑两手绑住。

 

这一套动作他做的行云流水般顺畅。游惑愣了一瞬，随即有些恼火：“秦究！”

 

“哎，真好听。”这傻逼还是笑眯眯的，“多叫几声？”

 

“快松开。”

 

“不。”

 

秦究显然十分死皮赖脸。游惑刚想挣脱毛巾，却被他扣住手腕，低头又吻了下来。

 

这个吻的侵略性足得肉眼可见。到最后游惑都有些喘不上气了，眼尾憋的微红，恼怒地看着他。

 

“要做就做，玩什么花样？”

 

秦究看着他自己挣开束缚，颇有几分遗憾。游惑把那毛巾扔的远远的，然后就慢条斯理地开始脱他那身已经半湿了的衣服。

 

素白的指尖一粒粒解开军服的扣子，露出大片白皙的肌肤。他淡淡地看着秦究，一瞬间，他仿佛又成了那个高不可攀的系统完美代言人。

 

是主考官A。

 

军靴笔挺，包裹住细长有力的小腿。黑色军裤往上，会是干净漂亮的军官服，透着一股禁欲又偏生诱惑的气质。那双漂亮的眼眸中总是没有太多情绪，仿佛对一切事情都漠不关心。事实上秦究很想告诉他，每次只要游惑作出这副表情，他就……会有反应。

 

想把他压在身下操，看他跌落神坛的样子。让他的身体沾满自己的体液，露出迷离失态的样子。让他哭，看他边摇头边落泪的样子。

 

这是游惑。是他的游惑。

 

秦究的眼神几乎立刻就变了。他紧紧地盯着游惑的眼睛，似乎想从里面揪出些什么。他看着游惑脱得一丝不挂。懒懒的靠在墙上的姿势，像是世界上最露骨又充满诱惑的邀请。

 

游惑抬起眼皮看了他一眼：“不来？”

 

妈的，谁还忍得住？

 

秦究眸子几乎可以喷出火来。他飞快地脱掉了身上碍事的衣服，吻上面前人毫无顾忌地露出的脖颈。

 

纤长而白皙的脖颈。

 

像什么？

 

像只小天鹅。

 

他现在就要把这只漂亮又高傲的小天鹅扒光了皮毛，一点一点吞吃下肚，渣子都不给剩的。

 

游惑闭上眼睛，迎合着他凶猛的进攻。秦究从脖颈一路吻到小腿，还不忘伸手抚慰游惑的欲望。

 

“啊……”

 

这声喘息又被进攻者吞食殆尽。游惑的身体突然颤抖了起来，那是某个人将手指探入禁地的成果。

 

“几天没做了，有点太紧了。”秦究一本正经地点评，“还有点干。”

 

“……爱做做，不做滚。”

 

仿佛是为了报复他凶巴巴的语气一般，秦究的手指摸索了一会儿，准确无误地朝那要命的一点戳了过去。

 

“……嗯！”

 

游惑发出一声闷哼，身体颤抖得更加剧烈了。

 

“别动……”

 

他其实不太喜欢做爱的时候说话，但耐不住秦究实在太吵了，而且骚话连篇，让他很难按捺住想骂人的欲望。

 

然而罪魁祸首不仅毫无悔过之心，反而十分怙恶不悛。他翻出浴室柜子里的润滑油——之前准备好的——抹在手指上，细细将娇嫩的穴口扩开，眸光专注。

 

游惑同样实在很难忍受这种专注——被别人盯着那样私密的地方看……他不要面子的么？

 

但是想想这是为了让他不遭太大罪……他又觉得似乎也没那么难以忍受了。

 

……还有一丝莫名其妙的甜。

 

事前准备做了很久，久到秦究都觉得自己下一秒就要化身为狼或者柳下惠了。游惑脸色有些发白，垂着头一语不发。

 

其实……有些涨。

 

妈的，所以为什么他总是下面那个？

 

A先生木着脸，觉得自己的男性尊严收到了考验。

 

但是看看秦究那个小心翼翼的表情……算了。

 

谁上谁下不是爽呢。

 

秦究统共往里头塞了四根手指，抽出来的时候手指上全是粘腻的润滑液。他把游惑慢慢的抱起来，自己坐在灌满热水的浴缸里，天鹅先生则搁在自己腿上。

 

他张口含住了他的耳垂，舌尖舔过那枚亮闪闪的耳钉。

 

他的舌尖一点一点舔过他的安全区，像是野兽宣誓主权的举动。

 

游惑迷迷糊糊地靠在他怀里，感觉身体一轻，然后就是被骤然开拓的痛楚——

 

他听到耳畔低低的声音。

 

“游惑……你是我的星星。”

 

你是我的星星。

 

亮闪闪地挂在天上，永远漂亮又迷人。我站在黑暗中，谛听你的声音。

 

秦究突然想起了一首诗。

 

——“你别赤着脚在这草地上散步，我的花园到处是星星的碎片。”

 

游惑张开双臂，抱住了他。

 

下体紧密契合，进入到一个不可思议的深度。强烈的压迫感袭来，游惑大口喘息着，指甲几乎嵌入秦究后背上的皮肤。

 

如同垂死的人抓住最后一根救命稻草。

 

“救命稻草”笑着亲吻他的嘴唇，搂住了他细瘦的腰，腰身一挺便动了起来。两人性爱的动作算不上温柔，因为确实都不是什么磨叽人。即便秦究有心要温柔一点，也会被游惑一句话轻易打消这个念头。

 

——“你要是干不动就换我来。”

 

做爱仿佛也是一种独特的较劲。所以游惑总是不太愿意发出声音，好像呻吟就意味着示弱。秦究扣住他的腰，挺动的动作十分剧烈。湿软窄小的甬道吞吐着他的欲望，甬道的主人全身皮肤都是暧昧的淡红色。

 

游惑尽量把喘息的声音压到最小，但生理性的泪水却是抑制不住的。刺激和快感来的又凶又猛，浴缸里的热水又好似想要同那炙热之物一同钻进甬道一般，烫的他全身酥麻，只能无力地靠着秦究。

 

秦究诡计得逞，享受着考官大人的投怀送抱，颇感人生巅峰之意。他把下巴抵在游惑的颈窝上，深吸一口气，慢慢的伸出舌尖，舔了舔游惑的喉结。

 

游惑发丝凌乱，气息也有些不稳了：“别乱动……”

 

然而，他忘了，这是他身为主考官以来，职业生涯里最难搞的一位刺儿头。

 

不知听话为何物的那种。

 

秦究将他两条瘦长笔直的腿抬起来，扶着他的腰让他靠在浴缸上。两腿大开，臀部抬起，露出微微有些红肿的穴口。

 

“……干什么？”

 

“干你。”秦究露出一个灿烂的笑容，“把你干的下不了床，只能抱着我哭。”

 

“……醒醒。”游惑冷着脸道，“没人有那本事。”

 

“有人，而且只会有一个。”秦究拍了拍他的臀肉，引来游惑一记踢空的飞脚。他一把抓住了那只白皙的足，抬高放在肩上。

 

黑色的瞳孔中泛出笑意。

 

“……不信？那我们……试试？”

 

游惑还未来得及说什么，就遭到了一记凶狠的顶撞！

 

秦究极富技巧性地瞄准了那一点反复顶撞碾磨。粗大的性器不断入侵到最深处，又带着一圈鲜红的媚肉被抽出来大半，然后又是狠狠地顶入。一连几十下，游惑觉得整个下半身都麻了。他试图挣扎，奈何力气被快感剥夺太多，自己又是被禁锢的姿势，根本不是秦究的对手。

 

“……等等……慢点！”他难耐地摇着头，“别这样……”

 

“晚了。”秦究还是笑眯眯的，下体的动作却简直可以用凶狠来形容。游惑眯起眸子想说什么，却被一记顶撞顶的实在没忍住，叫了出来。

 

“啊……”

 

湿漉漉的黑发胡乱的粘在他的额间，游惑的眼神已经变得有些迷离，嫣红的唇瓣无意识地微微张开，手指甲在秦究后背上抓出了几道深深的血痕。秦究倒是毫不介意，粗大的性器反复进出，暧昧的水声和顶撞声几乎盖住花洒的声音。

 

“多叫几声？”

 

妈的。

 

秦究操干着他，力度几乎达到了想把两个囊袋都塞进去的程度。游惑后面几乎是被灼烧一般的热度，还有足以毁天灭地的快感。他闭着眼，蹙紧了眉，一滴汗顺着额角滑了下来。

 

“慢点……秦究！”

 

秦究嬉皮笑脸地捏了一把他细瘦的腰：“偏不。”

 

……要是他现在手里有个炸弹，一定往这傻逼脸上扔。

 

“哟，我们大考官受不了了？”他仿佛在思考，“那还是听话吧。”

 

“……你他妈才受不了。”

 

“骂脏话了哦，”秦究继续欠揍道，“恼羞成怒？”

 

恼羞你大爷，你脑子拿去保修吧。

 

游惑正昏昏沉沉地在心里殴打着这个傻逼，耳畔却突然响起一个声音。

 

“抓紧。”

 

游惑下意识抓紧了浴缸。下一瞬，秦究突然身体一沉，随即大力征伐起来！

 

炙热的硬物反复对肠壁进行蹂躏与摩擦，游惑如同垂死的鱼一般挣扎了几下便没了力气，只能咬着下唇任他动作。敏感的肉壁被不断侵犯，前端已经渗出了白色的浊液，亟待彻底的释放——

 

然后一根修长漂亮的手指伸了过来，很无耻地抵住了铃口。

 

“……拿开！”游惑低低的声音里充满了威胁，“快……”

 

这副样子实在是太好看了，以至于秦究都有些舍不得挪开手指。但想想事后这位大爷会有多生气，他只能遗憾地把手缩回来：“一起？”

 

游惑懒得理他。

 

秦究自觉的把这当成默许，顶进的方向又深又刁钻。游惑一时不察，实在忍不住释放了出来，发出了一声低低的轻吟。

 

与那声轻吟相对应的是秦究最后狠狠的一个挺身——一股股热流喷涌而出，打在已经红肿的媚肉上，激起更加深层的刺激！

 

那滴眼泪还是掉了下来。游惑已经有些晕迷了。他的体力并不会这么差，但快感如同鞭子一样打过来，他居然觉得浑身发软。

 

但是……

 

秦究刚想说什么，却被人摁住了后脑勺，强行压下了脑袋，然后……两片温软贴住了他的唇。

 

唇舌相缠，水声淫靡又肆意。

 

游惑在吻他。

 

秦究只愣了一瞬，便趁游惑呼吸的工夫抢占了主动权。舌尖在对方口腔内游移，那是最甜美的味道。

 

是游惑的味道——

 

是他的星星。

 

 

【end】

 


End file.
